


Glitter Glue Character Cards

by pibroch (littleblackdog)



Series: Write Me Love Notes in Glitter Glue [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Cards, Companion Piece, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character cards for "Write Me Love Notes in Glitter Glue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these on tumblr, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to pop them up here as well. For easy reference, if nothing else. I'm actually pretty proud of how they turned out. 
> 
> OC Face claims were chosen in an attempt to make blood relatives look at least vaguely related whenever possible, with some similar features and bone structure. 
> 
> If there are any other characters you'd like to see, let me know in the comments!

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whoa, hang on, friend. **Spoilers ahead!**
> 
> Fair warning that there are some **major spoilers of secondary plot details** in these cards. If that's cool with you, go for it.
> 
> Also, because we're not going to meet these characters properly for a while yet, details are subject to change, based on my whims and how the story in progress unfolds. I just have to share them now, because I have poor impulse control.

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to speculate and scream at me in the comments, if you want. I'm having a lot of Argent feelings right now. (There's a chance I may change my mind about Victoria, but at the moment, I'm really excited about how I have this plot worked out.)
> 
> Bergier, or Berger, is a French surname meaning shepherd, if that piques your interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a character card, but hey, they're just so cute.   
> I'm avoiding real work by making photosets, and the self-indulgence is shameless ♥


End file.
